


One Love, One Lifetime

by darth_stitch



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Fic for Art, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock cannot help but show his hand each time, this yearning, to simply be a man like any other, to walk in the sun beside his beloved, to know that he is, indeed, loved and cherished.  Art!Fic on Tumblr, based on sexlock's beautiful piece of fan art. Fusion with Phantom of the Opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love, One Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12449) by sexlock. 



> The gorgeous artwork that inspired this fic is [by sexlock on Tumblr](http://sexlock.tumblr.com/post/9328639525/say-you-love-me-drawn-in-livestream-thanks-for)

 

**One Love, One Lifetime**

He’s worn a mask from the moment he drew his first breath.

His mother gave him his first one and made it clear that _caring_ was not and would never be an option.  That love, even the merest scraps of affection, were not and would never be for him.  And he tried, so very much, to eschew sentiment, to purge it from his very skin, to not seek out the comfort of something as simply being touched, not to _crave_ or _want_ even his mother’s kiss upon his misshapen brow. 

He’s tried to exist simply as the _intellect_ , to treat his misbegotten body as simply transport.  If they must call him _Freak_ and _Monster_ , then let it be because of his genius and his now-innate hatred of the masks that everyone else must wear to hide their own grotesque natures.  He hates that their masks are acceptable and that his own is most decidedly _not._   

It is easy for him, then, to call attention to the ugliness that _they_ hide, to drag it out into the light of day.  He’ll be the _Freak_ then and damn proud of it. 

But his music betrays him.  The Work is a cruel mistress, demanding that he lay himself bare in every note, in every measure, whether he draws it out in song, playing his voice as expertly as he plays his beloved violin.  He cannot help but show his hand each time, this _yearning_ , to simply be a man like any other, to walk in the sun beside his beloved, to _know_ that he is, indeed, loved and cherished. 

He shudders, the very first time John lays hands upon his face, sure, steady fingers tracing the edges of his mask, gently caressing his cheekbones, the sweep of his brow.  He tries to hold himself still now, so very still, because he is suddenly, terribly afraid that this is simply a dream - a _nightmare._

If he wakes up from _this,_ he’ll go utterly mad, he knows it. 

And then, John tenderly lifts the mask from him and he can’t help the broken, _“Don’t”_ that emerges from his lips.  _Hideous, freak, monster._ …he hears those words over and over again.  

John replaces the words easily.  “Hush, love.  It’s all right.  It’s fine…. it’s _all_ fine.”

John presses his lips over the scars and ridges of the misshapen, twisted side of his face.  Each kiss is followed by the tenderest touch and he finds himself shedding tears with the utter sweetness of it.  _  
_

And when John’s lips finally press against his own, only now, only _now_ does he understand what it truly means to be undone.  

***

**Author's Note:**

> **I AM A SHAMELESS PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AND SHERLOCK HOLMES FAN.**
> 
> **I REGRET NOTHING.**


End file.
